


An even trade

by Nilysil



Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, Consentacles, Large Insertion, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Tentacles, Vaginal, invasive connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Simaris expresses interest in Lorren’s side job as an escort, primarily regarding what his clientele are after. Lorren is happy to oblige the cephalon’s scientific curiosity, given something in exchange.





	An even trade

Lorren surveys the expansive open hall as he enters, barely disregarding the overbearing cephalon ‘conversing’ with a small squad; three persons, two standing digitigrade and only one is a warframe – a mild colored excalibur that keeps close to their moa-legged companion. The merlot and cream volt watches the small trio as he follows the edges of the inner chamber, keeping his head down, shaded by a bland hood. Despite not necessitating it, the heavy shawl and wraps around his waist and chest bring him some mild comfort when visiting the relays, and he looks back as he quickly crosses to the synthesis collection panel; he’s been cautious since a particularly embarrassing encounter with a New Loka recruit the other day – he doesn’t want a tail here of all places.

It seems all too easy for the cephalon’s oppressive, observant hologram to be distracted by a small group.

But, all he needs to do is drop off some synthesis target data, pick up the next couple leads, and be on his way.

His index taps against the platform screen, verifying the information transfer of the dissolved targets that fell victim to the synthesis process. Not that he gave much of a care for the targets, but it’s something he doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of. In the background focus, as he stares at the transfer screen, he can hear the trio play down their enthusiasm to Cephalon Simaris. He doesn’t catch the conversation about some old myth or whichever but, Lorren grunts, he’s going to be the only one for the cynical cephalon to talk to. He’s always interested in something or whichever, but, just doesn’t seem to understand the differences of public and private boundaries. On the far end of the room the large door can be heard closing, and on Lorren’s proximity sensor he can feel the semi-transparent hologram hovering over his shoulder. Simaris’ interested presentation hangs there, hologram tilting in quizzical thought, watching him.

“Lorren, you’ve returned.”

“Evening, Cephalon Simaris. Just coming by to drop off some targets and I’ll be on my way.” Lorren doesn’t bother looking over his shoulder, staring down the slowly filling progress bar. Index lightly tapping on the panel.

“We’ve not finished the previous conversation, hunter. You never said what that particular ‘invitation’ was about before you left. What did they ‘desire’?” Lorren looks from the panel to the floating orange and blue that represents Cephalon Simaris. He wishes there was something to actually read and not just an opaque slate of bullshit. It takes him a moment, but the volt remembers; last time he came by he got a client’s message as the cephalon watched him. “What drives them to spend credits when they get nothing in return? An excess of a million credits, just for some time? I do not understand, hunter.”

“You’re a smart cephalon, Simaris,” the merlot and cream volt looks back to the raised platform screen – still a bit to go. He’s thankful there isn’t anyone else around, but this might end up getting awkward if someone walks in. “I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Silence. Lorren stares back down at the progress bar. “Those clients of yours – the ones whom pay for a private audience – the closest approximation in ‘human’ terms would be of the ‘escort’ profession. But, you’re the first warframe I’ve seen taking up such a profession.” Cephalon Simaris’ stand-in tilts, quizzical. “What kind of ‘parts’ do you even have?” The immense orange hologram rotates around very slight, as much as it can tethered to the center of the chamber.

Lorren is very, very happy no one seems to be around for this conversation – but at any time someone can walk in and hear. “Oh, you have interest in that, do you?” The progress bar still taking its time to fill up. “Just as advice, Simaris, if this conversation is to continue, then it must be taken into private.” A mild sigh, knowing how the cephalon is.

“Scientific curiosity is nothing to be ashamed about, hunter. Especially concerning your kind’s biology, of all of sanctuary, nothing has eluded me more than you enigmatic warframes. Created, molded in flesh and metal, but also sentient; a far-cry of Cephalons or Sentients. I have learned everything, but,” the hologram tilts, drawing back to the central indentation. “But you, I have no data. Not even on the matters of creation, a footnote in a vast library.”

“It’s not a matter of ‘fulfilling scientific curiosity’, Simaris,” the transfer is almost done – and Lorren sighs. “It’s more of a matter of the situation; a human would not undress in a public open space, so nor would I. Again, if this conversation is to continue, it’s either to take place in the simulacrum or within another, secluded place. But, I doubt you can supply with the second.” He wonders if the cephalon even has a private place; there’s the simulacrum, but would the cephalon show his presence there? Lorren flips through the selection of targets the Cephalon has marked to expand his knowledge upon, picking a large mixed batch for the next set. He knows the cephalon’s hologram is still there, feeling the hard light through his proximity sensors. Internally, he’s weighting the worth of humoring Simaris’ curiosity; it’d certainly be interesting. “If you have nothing else to say, Simaris, I’ll be on my way.”

Lorren turns around into the cephalon’s floating stand-in, orange and blue squares swirling around the great projection. “Worry not, hunter,” Simaris drawls, retracting back as the volt steps forward and around. “I’ve given you access directly to sanctuary, there you should be perfectly comfortable for, examination.” Lorren finches, a feeling deep within him clawing up through his gut. “Would that be the wrong word, hunter?”

The volt is quiet, edging his way towards the simulacrum access panel; memories unfurling of past enjoyments by another’s hands as they searched his merlot and cream form haphazard and explorative. “No, that word is very apt for your curiosity, cephalon.” Lorren decides; fuck it. It’s worth a shot. As he nears the access panel Simaris’ hologram draws back to the center of the room, lingering there as the volt taps a transparent screen. A message pops over the initial confirmation window; a stark orange and brown compared to the gentle blue and grey of the bright access panel.

A single tap at the panel pivots Lorren onto an ethereal platform, standing above a vast landscape of a seemingly endless library extending into the horizons. Stark blue wisps scatter between the aisles and open lanes between the gaps of the endless records, words and symbols, strings of information transmitted deep into the dark enveloping skyline cup by hovering pillars. They float near and far into the distance, orange outlined brown pillars etched with Orokin and Tenno, marred by Grineer and Corpus emblems. Dusted blue hold the pillars in their place beneath and above the level he stands; daring not to move. At his feet, a dull mist meets his steps, spreading out against the invisible floor. Transparent and hollow.

Lorren, in awe, says nothing.

Behind him a ghost materializes from a stream of blue and orange, a form not human nor warframe; but a conglomerate of mismatched shapes barely resembling a body and limbs. A silence carries between them, Lorren lowering his hood. “I hope you realize that this is a privileged location, hunter. Not many are allowed access within my private space.” The cephalon’s voice is booming, almost as if it was spoken from the expansive sky. But as the cream and merlot volt turns he can see the shapes before him as the person talking, an attempt at a physical form as far as he can tell.

The volt looks over the cephalon’s shape with a squeezed smirk, restraining a snort. “Yes, I can understand.” He motions to Simaris’ attempt, “first attempt to make a body?”

“There’s so many forms I could take,” the cephalon echoes, shape morphing to mimic Lorren’s form in jagged polygons, into a digitigrade mag, and remains in shifting form as he approaches Lorren. “It’s annoying, to try and pick one of many.” The orange and blue that makes the phantom form disperses into the background, fading out and reforming into the cephalon’s standard floating polygons. The massive multi-part shape stares down at Lorren from the sky, thin wisp of orange and blue faintly reaching out among the vast information below – accessing data as his shape tilts. “I would rather not remain in that sort of form – too many unknown factors and limited methods.” Below the ever-present gaze of the cephalon, Lorren disrobes.

Fasteners unclasp the edge of the dark hood connected to a draping shawl, hanging loose around the two-tone volt as he works at the fabric around his waist. Nimble fingers undo the skilled knot keeping the alternating layers held in place around his waist, keeping it from dropping to the floor around his feet. He holds it at his hips as he picks out the established parts. “Question, Simaris,” he starts, removing minor decorative trinkets that once sat at the ends of the knot into a bag. “Without a physical form, how exactly will you preform your ‘examination’?” The volt settles the garments out on the floor, carefully stacked fabric topped with the trinket bag. Below the stack the ground hums a soft blue, color blooming beneath the volt’s steps as he wanders up to one of the many floating pillars.

“One does not need a physical form to ‘examine’, hunter. I have the sanctuary, a variety of methodology at my disposal to pull inspiration from.” As Lorren reaches out to the floating pillar wisps of orange and blue trail through the air, faint touches that fade as the volt’s fingers curl against them. “Potentially with the products used in synthesize targets into the sanctuary – of course, different enough to not induce the process. I assure you, hunter.”

“Hm,” Lorren pulls his hand back from the pillar, looking over the faint shimmer from where the thin lines of light touched at his hand. “Would you mind refreshing me on the process, Simaris?” His gaze turns to the floating shapes representing the cephalon’s ‘face’. Or the closest approximation. It floats close, moving till mere meters away and above.

“I insist, the details of synthesis is not of your concern. However, the methods – well – are rather simple. Exploring and analyzing each detail and nuance – not unlike other examinations – however, I have my own techniques.” Thin wisp roves up from the floor, thin lines teasing for the merlot and cream warframe’s attention. Nonchalant, Lorren looks down over them. “I assume, from the details I’ve been able to collect, it would be best to start at the basics.” Lorren’s imagination trickles; wondering what sort of warframe details the cephalon knows of. And of payment.

“Right,” the volt sighs, stepping away from the free-standing pillar. The roves of orange and cyan follow him. “Before we are to continue; a matter of payment.”

“I’m aware you require momentary compensation, hunter. Or at least, a fair exchange in return.” The hard light of Simaris’ form retracts back in a momentary tilt. “As it’s a matter of adding information to the sanctuary, I find it reasonable to compensate with whatever information you inquire for the future. An exchange of knowledge, if you will.”

“Hm,” Lorren’s sight returns to the roves following his footsteps, considering the weight of the cephalon’s offer. It’s more than a fair trade, and there’s an infinite of possibilities that lies among the vast library shifting below his feet. It wavers and pivots in slow motion, floating pillars following invisible tethers as rolls. The roving beneath his feet undulates with the shifting lanes far below, following the pattern in their density. As it moves, he continues. “That’s fine enough payment; but, I also have some ground rules for you to adhere to.”

“Go on, hunter.”

“You are to follow my guidance until I feel comfortable enough to go further. Disregarding it is going to revoke my cooperation in this little endeavor.” Wisp furl against his ankles as they pass beside him, the length turned uneven as a dark horizon edges close to where the volt stands. The free-standing columns marred with tenno and orokin sit at the edge of the dark lanes, the zone dim and unattended by the blue sprites and trails of data that once decorated the edges of the sky. “I’d like to start this off slow, externals first. But I have to ask.” Lorren’s sight goes from the empty library below. “This is where all the information is gathered, correct?”

“Yes, hunter. As you can see, this part of sanctuary is empty, awaiting your willing contribution.”

“Your method; what is it, and how exactly am I to expect to be ‘examined?”

“Usually, committing data to the sanctuary would require invasive procedures. An analysis is made atom by atom, through disintegration rarely assisted by the wire and villi that rise from the membrane beneath your feet.” Lorren looks down over the surface; his steps faintly sinking among the thin and thick roving. “In this case, that process is served for a more… physical examination by the same wire and villi, assisted by analysis precepts utilized in the synthesis process.” The cephalon’s projection dims against the backdrop as the volt looks up. “Would you prefer a sort of ‘demonstration’ hunter? I’ve analyzed possible methods to be employed that may be to your liking.”

“Please, demonstrate.”

Beneath Simaris there’s a shift in the transparency separating them from the vast depths of Sanctuary. Tinted wisps of gold rise in what starts as thin lines, the pulsating blue barely visible at a distance. But then they begin to grow, conjoining as their size bulks in width and length till they become a collected mass of tapered tentacles. Large gold tentacles split into lobes reforming into excited ends, delicate blue contrasting in stammered blooms. They coil in various displays for the curious volt, a messy mass that wraps and feels with temporary frills that eventually sink back into slick shapes. “Well, hunter. Do you approve of this proposal?”

Lorren never encountered tentacles before; he’s always wanted to. “But do you agree to my conditions, Simaris?”

The tentacle mass reduces beneath the cephalon’s projection. “Yes, hunter. Your conditions are fair – inspections are to only be made at your allowance.” The volt slights a nod, looking down over the roving laid at his feet. Motioned steps sink into the mild warmth, and a bare meter before him a collective wisp of wire-thin lines rise as a singular coiled mass. “When you are ready, Lorren,” the cephalon seemingly purrs, a surface blooming from the twirled wisps.

A moment of silence. A careful, relaxing exhale. And Lorren reaches out over the morphing palm. “Ready.”

The open palm made of gentle wisp coil in slight as the volt’s hand nears, multi-facet digits taking cream fingers within their mild orange glow as they sink against his skin. Tingles motion across the smooth wire paths as they ‘consume’ viable data from the warframe’s hand, moving up along his arm as the volt reaches further over the near encompassing touches teasing at his skin. Lorren watches as they paw over his skin, teasing at the borders of harder plating that makes his external armor. The prodding there is dull. “Would you consider this external plating your ‘skin’, Lorren?” the cephalon’s hologram is faded among the sky, echoes of faint blue pulsating through the orange lines feeling at the warframe’s skin.

“Yes, I do.” There’s a gentle rapping against the plates of his lower arm. Taps follow downwards from his elbow.

“Healing process?”

“Longer for plates, shorter for soft tissue,” he motions his shoulder into the shifting mass, lines latching around the jutting metal. Lorren watches as they rove across his skin, feeling the soft near satin temptations pulsate blue orange. “I can go from mission to mission with no issue. There’s no feeling from the jutting metal.” Glowing orange massages against his forearm, wisps morphing down against the scratches marring the volt’s metallic juts with slow strokes. Lorren lifts his arm as the tentacles go lax, pulling a mild flex as several portions of the collective holds at various points of his limb. Pulses of data feed down into the library below as the cephalon takes in surface data, feeling his muscles beneath and the different veins and wires beneath his skin. He allows his limb to go limp for the curious cephalon, whom asks for a channeling demonstration. Lorren obliges, letting electricity course through his nerve endings and set aglow pinpoint portions of his limb.

Internally, Lorren can’t help but think of what else the cephalon can explore.

“Interesting,” is all the cephalon comments, rovings halt where the warframe’s shoulder meets his chest. “May I proceed, hunter?”

Lorren gives his head a slight shake, tearing himself away from carnal thoughts and refocusing himself. “Oh, sure, go ahead. Please restrain yourself to my upper chest region for now, Simaris.” And the cephalon’s curious lines dance upon his skin, crawling over his slow breathes at chest and back. Simaris hasn’t taken notice of the dips present at the volt’s sides and neck – where his vents are readying to split. Lorren holds himself steady as finger-like touches trail down his sensitive spine, as swarms of soft warmth press against his skin. Furls stroke up cautiously against his nape, seemingly awaiting approval before the warframe leans back against the sensation. Simaris asks minor questions of the volt which Lorren is quick to answer, feeling a pair of soft pulsating wisps press gently beneath his jaws, and against them the vents at his throat split open – taking his breaths steady as the wraps are quick to withdraw.

There’s a minor silence before they return. “I assume the openings at your throat increase airflow?” The cephalon quarries, leaving space for Lorren’s exhales as he returns the soft touches at the warframe’s throat. Ends tease at the edges of the volt’s slight agape mouth. At one side it teases down to expose his plated maw, wisp glowing in blue curiosity as Lorren opens his mouth wider to inspection. His hands are in a slight hold at the cephalon’s thick conglomerate mass that wraps cool against his skin. “May I?” Simaris’ voice rumbles through Lorren’s nerves; senses clutching in growing anticipation as some of them morph into winding tendrils. They coil against his skin as roving wisps holds over his cheek. A set is settled close to his ribs, pulsating blue with each of his slow breaths. “Well, hunter?” The cephalon again seems to purr – but could just be his interpretation. A quiet silence of only breath, and the cephalon presses against the sides of his chest. “Your pulse has accelerated,” a small pressure pushes at his throat and wrist, “have you been drawn to a state of arousal?”

“You could say that,” the warframe grins, arching against trails crossing down the sides of his chest. Wisps of blue and orange drag gently over the sides of his vents, stroking the open and sensitive cream flesh till a sound is coaxed out from the fidgeting volt. His fingers coil into the orange collective of thick and thin, some of the mass responding in kind with a gentle pull towards the central column; and he takes notice that he was leaning against it slight, feet in a shuffle as he rights himself. “You may proceed, Simaris.” Holding back vocalizing his growing need, a knotting sensation forming at the base of his gut.

“Do you have issues with your balance, hunter? You aren’t standing as stable as prior.” Some of the loose lines and tendrils retreat to the central column as it shrinks. Lorren can feel the cephalon’s touch dragging down over his hips, a set caressing over where his ‘skirt’ connects to his skin from top and bottom. His legs split as wet chill strokes beneath his skirt, trailing over his rear downwards at the base of his groinal jut. Instead of drifting further along his jut they retract back beneath his skirt, unfurling to lift the end of his skirt upwards and at a side before it falls back over his legs. Within Lorren’s grasp on the tentacle mass his thumb rubs, to draw his thoughts elsewhere than the strokes dragging down against his inner thighs. “Lorren?” The cephalon’s voice rumbles through him – making it hard to ease the volt’s anticipation.

“Yes, Simaris?” Lorren drawls, his façade still intact as his body reacts distinctively different. Unconsciously he’s drawn a tentacle close to himself, thumb rubbing rough at the pulsating orange tentacle that keeps itself firm within his grasp. Smooth cold holds carefully at his rocking hips as others continue to trail over the rest of his legs – over his thighs, wrapping against his groinal jut – and he restrains a roll. “Is there a problem?”

“Your motions, an inability to stand still, signs of a heightening arousal,” to accentuate the cephalon’s words the tentacles at his sides press as a set of hands would, ends pressing as fingers and guiding backwards. “It seems that you may require some assistance if we’re to proceed. May I suggest something to lean against, hunter? I can easily provide.” Behind the warframe a new column rises of thicker sets, nudging against his back in suggestion of a backwards lean. Lorren complies with the suggestion, releasing the soft chill once held for the soft mass pressing against his back. His entire weight pushes down against the collective, high and stable enough to let his forearms lean down against it. “Is this better, hunter?”

Lorren takes this chance to look down over himself, over the orange blue pulsating tendrils and thin wisp laid against his form. A stifled groan rolls from him as the tentacles analyzing his legs rove up at his inner thighs, ends passing against his groinal jut. “Yeah,” he muses, thinking, watching as the roves and tentacles pet about his body. He can feel himself sink against the cool touches, his breaths slow heaves as he works to restrain himself. Can’t just melt straight way, he wants the cephalon to work for it. “Got any questions now, Simaris?” he breathes, hands coiled, back arching.

“Many,” the cephalon’s projection hovers over him. Past his feet Lorren can see spots of light among the once dark lines, filling with information the cephalon has gathered from his skin alone. A quick allocation within the sanctuary sets them into even categories, symbolized by entire rows being lit with blue and orange. “Firstly, one that has been nagging among the weave; are you aware of what constitutes your insides?”

“You mean what my insides are like?” Lorren teases, rolling against a tentacle that drifts past his groinal jut. “As far as I know, flesh and electricity; I know about as much as you do, Cephalon Simaris.” The volt tries to hide his grin with his wrist, pressing knuckle against his split maw. “Are you going to ask if you can investigate them?”

“Of course,” the cephalon replies as a tentacle pair presses up between his chest and arms, ends rasping against his open vents and drag around the edges. The warframe exhales under the soft touch against his plush cream, feeling lines trace out the exposed portion of his flesh. “Your … what you call them? The softness at your neck and chest, where your breath also breathes.”

“Vents, I think would be an apt name to give them,” the warframe grunts, tentacles cupping at his exposed cream and presses them slightly wide. A wisp strokes against what leads down into his insides, trailing backwards beneath his arms before cupping up against his back. At his waist another set coils above were his groinal jut connects, feeling teasing lines drawn over the outer rim of his loins. “You really want to see my parts, don’t you Simaris?”

"Scientific curiosity, hunter, do you forget that it was one of my first queries?” Tentacles flutter over his sides from the pillar placed against his back, ends meeting his dangling hands. He grasps them, thumbing against the morph rigidness as he watches others stroke against his chest and legs, searching for something, some manner to find an answer Lorren withholds. The volt rolls tentatively against the cephalon’s exploration, head laid in a tilt with maw open in a grin. A rove strokes slow over the top of his jut, to which the warframe slips a grunt. “Your erogenous zones, very akin to humans. Throat and body, thighs and groin… is there something hidden beneath that ‘jut’ hunter?”

“You could say that, Simaris,” Lorren grins, gasping as a thick pair presses at the roof of his still closed jut. It’s taking all of him to keep it closed, even though he so badly wants to feel the chill against his sensitive lips and member. He can barely hold a groan as tentacles pet over jut and vents, teasing a questing knead against his seal. “Say, Simaris. May I ask you for one thing?” The volt releases the roves snaking through fingers, to which they climb along his forearms, then shoulders, and wait as the volt’s hands reach up behind him. “Hold my hands up here, should give you the most room to ‘explore’ to your … curiosity requests.” Lorren snorts, fingers winding with the orange and blue pulses as they latch around his hands. When his wrists cross another holds them together. The bindings are soft against his skin, roves coiling between his fingers as he arches against the tentacles following down from his sides downwards. He spreads his legs as they cup over his hips and thighs, coiling inwards down against his inner leg.

“Like this, hunter?”

“Yes, Simaris,” Lorren purrs, wiggling as the column tentacle cups against his back. “I like it better like this.”

“Do you, hunter?” the cephalon rumbles, reducing unnecessary tentacles to cup at the warframe’s body.

“Yeah,” Lorren purrs, arching as a pair of tentacles wrap around his thighs – and they don’t linger there, instead stroking upwards and across his open vents as he exhales. They cup against his vents as his finger tangle with the roving in the column at his back. “I’ll unseal now, Simaris. And you can do as you please – nerves and wires.” At his groinal jut seams begin to appear, and a coiling set of tentacles strokes between his legs. Thin roves follow his splitting seams as dark merlot becomes exposed to the air of sanctuary.

“Interesting,” the cephalon remarks. Tentacles follow the opening bloom that is the volt’s jut and press the villi undersides down over others. Blue pulsates as ends stroke at the warframe’s claspers; which Lorren watches from above, legs spreading wide at the behest of the swarming tentacles taking stock of his open claspers. His erection bobbles above the collective, forked ends twitching as the tentacles coil and twirl against his lips. “So, this is what your parts consist of,” the cephalon seemingly purrs, reducing the tentacles pressing at the volt’s tender sensitivity. “Do all warframes have similar biology?”

Lorren’s hips roll as the tentacles hold his claspers against his thighs, they leave the top set of his kneading claspers to coil around a tentacle held above his length. “Something similar, I suppose, all warframes might have. A good friend of mine also unseals, but only has two independent claspers – he’s not talked about his boyfriend’s at length.” Between his legs a new column grows, frilled ends brushing against his skin as it travels upwards. Lorren wiggles within his bonds, an open breath as the new column softly dances against his lips and sensitive undersides. “Going to take me softly, are you?” He purrs.

“Would you rather any other way, Hunter?” The cephalon presses the new end at the warframe’s pronged end, teasing hair thin wisps stroking at his rippled tip. It coats against the soft ridging, drawing a groan from the volt. “You said I can ‘do as I please’, does that allow me to explore to my precept’s content?”

“Yes,” Lorren sighs, arching against the teasing at his member. “Don’t forget, Simaris,” he groans, “to give both parts attention. Don’t assume I can only feel one.”

“Of course,” the cephalon rumbles, “but, a straight ‘yes’ is ambiguous, not a clear enough answer, hunter.” A tentacle pushes Lorren’s tip against his stomach, bending the warframe’s member over the tentacle preoccupying his top claspers. Roves flutter over the volt’s cream underside, drawing a moan from the volt.

“Then let me make it clearer then,” Lorren stifles as a new-found tentacle presses at his flesh, parting his cream lips with orange and blue. “I’ve been wanting to encounter tentacles for a long time, and we both got what each other wants. Subjugate me, Simaris; fiddle with my internals as much as you desire, find out what it feels like – if you want to know. Take me hard enough that I can’t fucking walk, that I’m going to have to stay in my ship for a week.” He arches, groaning as frills press against his clitoris and over his sensitive underside. “I want to be able to remember this clearly, instead of my usual clientele. Pound me, pump me, just fuck me up really good.”

The tentacles one at his tip coils around this erection, pressing a soft rub as the binds holding the volt’s arms back pull till the warframe’s elbows are beside his head. “If you insist, hunter,” the cephalon voice rumbles, accessing data sent through thin blue sent from the far horizon. “I’d like to see what information I can gather from your insides. Do you have any preferred ‘entry sight’ for such in inspection? Or would you prefer to let me make that decision.” Tentacles flourish against the volt’s exposed crotch, the one wrapped around his member uncoils and splits into two.

“Preferably, my upper body; back and chest,” a groan slips as the paired tentacles coil against his erection, rolling circular strokes that nudge over his pronged ends. “Go wild with my systems – I always wanted to know what would happen if I gave someone complete control.” Lorren snorts with a chesire grin, wiggling with a slight gasp as tentacles rove against him.

“Good,” the cephalon’s voice rolls through Lorren’s nerves, amplified by the tentacles tending to his length and another stroking between his lips. The volt watches as a new set of tentacles wraps at his skin, coiling around his arms with narrow ends prodding at his skin for safe entry if not made on their own. Eventually they settle for the base of Lorren’s neck, where his cream throat vents end. At first they only tease at the bloomed flesh, trailing along the split seam ends pressing pulsating blue between Lorren’s breath. They easily slide into the volt’s warmth, Lorren feeling thin prickles crawl within his upper chest and down inwards as a series of invasive connections merge with his own.

He can feel the initial prodding within his systems, the cephalon attempting to gain access to his restricted nerves in a seemingly haphazard manner. Lorren gives it another minute before he lifts the administrative lockdown on his insides, pressing his groin against a tentacle shifting between his lips. The pair against his member continue their slow and shallow pumps, ends hooking beneath his pronged ends and curling against his blunt tip. As Simaris makes a sweep across Lorren’s system the tentacle between his lips withdraws for a moment, grown frills stroking against his clit as a newfound pair splits from the front tentacle column. One wraps up around his leg, arching over his hip and presses down in place of the frilled tentacle. A pulse from the surface laid against his clit brings out a groan, arms struggling as the tentacle spreads his lips wide, exposing his vulva to other wandering tentacles.

The volt groans, motioning his legs wide as he leans against the tentacle column at his back. Idle fingers fiddle with the wisps above his head, holding at firm tentacle handles as soft tentacles teases against his flesh. Lorren can feel his claspers struggle against his spread thighs, wrapping against the tentacles holding them still as a tentacle rises up between his legs, watching its blue tipped end unfurl into soft wisps that teases against his chest. The chill brushes first between his pecs, giving the volt time to imagine how it’d feel against his sensitive parts. It brushes down over his taut stomach, the tentacles around his member uncoil as the soft brushing tentacles strokes down. “Oooh, goddamn,” Lorren grins, hips rocking as the wisps move from his member to his lips, tingling against his vulva as inside he can feel the cephalon taking another sweep.

The cephalon is quiet as his tentacles work the volt, categorizing and filling the lanes beneath them with general information. His general silence doesn’t worry Lorren, adoring the presence of another having access to his systems as the tentacles give him what he’s always wanted. The tentacles once around his member return in a different form, one cupping between his skin and top as the other presses against his base. Once smooth surface turns into a mix of ridges and frills, cupping against him and drawing a small whine. As the one placed against his underside strokes at his member, other tentacles take interest in his vulva, brushing soft and teasing against and between his spread lips. The ones that spread him curl beneath him, drawing upwards in hooks as they almost become one. Formed frills rumble against his clit, drawing another whine from the volt as a tentacle strokes up between his lips.

The conjoined set rumbling at his clit spreads Lorren’s flesh again, tentacles teasing shallow penetration by rubbing their soft undersides within him. “Just fuckin,” Lorren whispers, clenching against a paired teasing that strokes barely within him, “stick them in Simaris. Goddamn.”

“Patience, hunter,” within him Lorren can feel the cephalon tinker with base circuitry, connecting to the warframe’s monitoring systems.

“Patience my ass,” Lorren huffs, nudging himself against the halted tentacles. But the tentacles stroking at his member keep him in place. He can feel Simaris make connection with his lungs, his heart, down through his ventilation systems and crawl downwards into his groin. A grin pulls against Lorren’s face, head craning downwards as he can feel the cephalon making consistent adjustments to his insides. Lorren knows what it is, the cephalon does not. “Oh, it seems you found it,” Lorren purrs, halting for a groan as the tentacles pressing around his member squeeze.

“What have I found, hunter?” The cephalon inquires, adjusting the mysterious setting to its maximum, feeling a shift in the warframe’s insides from his vaginal cavity upwards.

It’s been set at Lorren’s upper limit – and he hopes the tentacles will be introduced soon. “You found the setting for ‘how much can I stuff in me?’ Can’t wait to see how many tentacles it’ll take,” Lorren coos between stifled breaths, fingers kneading the tentacles held at his bound wrists. “Want to see how much you can stuff inside me?” He teases, and is answered by a coaxing tentacle prod.

“If that’s what you wish, hunter.”

Lorren can feel as the cephalon takes stock of his settings, content with letting Simaris do as he pleases – already having his tailored settings saved away for such an occasion. Against his vulva he can feel wet tentacle conjoin into a shifting mass, watching them as the shape lies against his thigh and near his clutching claspers. So close, he muses, frustratingly waiting for the cephalon to finish whatever fiddling he was preoccupied with. And he exhales as the shape presses between his spread lips, thighs pressing against it with the little wiggle room he still has.

The tapered tip teases against him, pressing at the upper peak of his vulva as soft wisps tease along its path. It prods against his flesh, slipping saturated with Lorren’s excitement before guiding itself into the volt. Lorren mewls as he feels it rubbing against his inner walls, slipping inside him with ease in testing pumps. As he watches orange pump between his lips he can feel it begin to bulge, girth growing as it presses fuller against his walls. An extended groan drips from Lorren, legs in near coils as the tentacle fills him up. “Holy shiiiiit, Simaris,” he whimpers, clenching as it thrusts slowly within him. Inside he can feel slim tentacles morph out of the singular mass, they split off the central mass and coil within.

As they undulate Lorren lets himself fall to sensation as it pumps inside slow – but it’s the girth that coaxes out gasps and whimpers, murmuring as his hips nudge needing bucks. “Aaaaa, fuck,” Lorren groans, his fingers digging into the tentacles around his wrists. His legs shuffle beneath him, relying more and more on the large tentacle at his back for stability as the cephalon’s tentacle penetration thrusts inside him. At his gut he can see the filling bulge his skin, muses under his breath between gasping groans. “So, this is what it looks and feels like – Xev that lucky shit.”

Lorren can only watch as the cephalon’s pulsating tentacles work him over, enjoyably helpless as feels himself lowered closer to the membrane of sanctuary. Closer he’s drawn to his whimpering end, clenching against the malleable tentacles swirling inside him, the soft tentacles pressing against his erection. “Ngh, fuck,” he whimpers, curling against his shoulder as the tentacles guide him down to the soft glowing ground.

They still hold tight at his thighs, holding his claspers fastened against his coiling legs and keeping his hands raised back and above his head. “Oh fuck, goddamn,” the volt mewls, drawing quiet as his climax begins to peak. He moans against his arm as the strokes against his member tweak at his tip, frills pressing against his twitching tip. “Goddamnit,” he whimpers, “Simaris, let me have this.” He rocks against the thickness pumping against his walls, “fuck, aaahn.” Lorren’s whimpers are drawn short, vents clenching as he finally hits his peak.

His bucks are short against the restricting tentacles, member twitching and gut clenching as a flare of electricity fills his systems. Cream spurts between the tentacle flaps that teased at his member, spilling against his stomach as his spine arches his groin against the filling thrusts. Whimpers and mewls drip from the volt as he rolls over his climax, enjoying the fact the cephalon had to stop and just watch him until he was finished. The end of his final is drawn out by the testing tentacles at his tip, giving another internal clench before he’s certain he’s spent … for now.

Lorren knows he got at least one more in him.

“Holy fuck, Simaris,” he breathes, arms gone lax and idly twirling a thin tendril, “was that the first time you used them in this manner?” Lorren’s grin is plastered to his face, staring lazily up to the faded cephalon’s projection.

“Yes. I spent most of the time experimenting.” He can feel Simaris in his systems again, running diagnostics and recording the climax aftermath state.

Lorren rolls his hips as the tentacle withdraws from him, leaving his vulva empty with a wet ‘pop’. The ones once at his member also remove themselves, the column reduced down into sanctuary’s membrane. “So, you had no fucking idea what you were doing? Nice.” The warframe snorts, lying his head back against the softness of the tentacle still bound at his wrists.

“Considering the reference material on hand, it’s not that hard to master, hunter.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the volt scoffs, still catching his breath.

“However, I am interested in the sensations they bring. Do you act as such with your ‘clientele’?” Lorren can feel as his claspers are released from his thighs, coiling lazily against his skin.

A grin splits Lorren’s face again; “Oh no, this was far more enjoyable. Maybe after a few more goes, I won’t be able to walk for a while. What, you want to feel what it’s like to get hammered, Simaris?” Lorren tries to tease.

“For the sake of scientific curiosity? Perhaps, Lorren.”

The volt can feel as the cephalon pokes around in his system, feeling as settings are tampered with even to their slightest degree before being reverted to their original state. Lorren wiggles as a series of invasive connections are made against his nerves, releasing a grinning snort as Simaris actually manages to form a sync between them. To test the connection a singular tentacle strokes up against Lorren’s chest, dragging downwards lazily. Lorren watches as the tentacle retreats back out of his light of sight, finally having regained his breath. “Time for round two, Simaris?”

“Certainly hunter; and eager to collect data out of this strange connection.” The volt rolls his eyes with a sigh.

“How about I guide this time, at least to maximize the pleasure.”

“I take suggestions, not commands, hunter.”

“Right,” Lorren snorts, pulling at the binds around his wrists. Against the soft membrane he stretches his back, spreading his thighs with bent knees playfully bouncing. “Hold my legs in place, if you will, Simaris,” he grins, feeling as wide tentacles latch around his ankles and up beneath his shins. Lorren tests their strength, trying to pull his legs inwards but his feet are placed firmly to the glowing ground. Between his legs a new tentacle column rises, as well as one off to both sides. He feels as the bundle from his right snakes beneath his legs, wrapping his claspers again against his thighs. “I would suggest, since you decided to sync with me, it may be in your best interest to take it slow instead of – you know – going full stuffed.” Lorren chuckles, shuffling his arms to lie limp beside his head.

“Hm,” is all Simaris vocalizes, having already drawn tentacles up to Lorren’s base. They coil around his limp length, cupping over the pseudo-knot situated near his base as wisps flaunt at his underside. “Interesting sensation.”

Again, Lorren rolls his eyes.

Lorren watches over his stomach as the cephalon takes his time getting acclimated with the new sensations, pumping mostly flaccid member in interest. Roves flourish slowly at his underside, tracing out the ridges and prongs in mild examination as the central tentacle slowly starts to stroke upwards – then is guided back down. It somewhat brings Lorren flush, watching his member be fiddled with as though it was some sort of toy. And eventually the tentacle retracts into its single shape. Then, as one, it presses from base to tip roughly, peaking a short inhale from Lorren… and a grunt from Simaris. Following motions are slow again, wrapping gentle pumps over the volt’s member. “What an odd feeling. Is this what your ‘clients’ are after, hunter? Just pleasure?”

The tentacle mass risen between Lorren’s legs press against his loins, teasing at his sensitive clit and underside. “Yeah,” Lorren arches down against the furl pressing over his lips, hips shifting as a tentacle splits off between his folds. “You’d be surprised how easily it is to separate one point five million credits from a lonely corpus investor.” There’s a slight pause, tentacle frills pressing his cream lips spread.

“Your clients include high ranking officials?”

“Mhm,” Lorren grins, rocking himself down against the teasing tentacle pressing against his slicken vulva. “Whomever is willing to pay a large sum, gets a piece of me for some time.” Inside he can feel Simaris adjust him, fiddling with internal components and disconnecting synced sensations. Lorren snorts, rolling up against a shifting new rippled tentacle teasing a two-part penetration. “Going to be too much for you to handle, Simaris?”

“I’m not doing this for pleasure, hunter. I need to stay focused.” At the ground, as the tentacles begin to slip back inside him, the volt huffs, lying his head back against the soft stroking membrane.

“Ah, you’re just inexperienced. I see,” the volt snickers. “Maybe some time can teach you some control.” He sinks against the experimenting thrusts and strokes, his head pressing between his shoulders and upward bent arms. Twined tentacles eventually become four, splitting inside him and spreading him experimentally wider. His maw hangs open, breath in pants as his insides are filled with twitching tentacles. Half flushed, he grins. Maybe some time he could encourage Simaris to try out a synth body.

Eventually, Lorren starts to wonder how much time has passed.

Gasping whines still drip from him as the cephalon continues to toy with his parts, feeling his insides adjust against the barrages of filling experiments that draw further groans and gasps from his drying throat. At his member he lost count of how many different ways the tentacles stroked him down, pressing texture after texture against his tip and underside. As enjoyable as it is, he finds it odd.

He should’ve at least finished once more by down.

Perhaps even twice more under the tentacle barrages.

Lorren groans as a newfound filling presses inside him, multiple tentacles thrusts spreading among his cavity, bulging his stomach with each rhythmical thrust in tandem with hard pressing thrusts mimicking his clasper’s undersides. They squeeze him from tip to base in a circling embrace, his hips rocking and tentacles holding him right around his pseudo knot. The warframe’s voice fills the air with whimpers, mewls, groans and other assorted half choked sounds as Simaris remains quiet above him. As much of a mess Lorren is against the tentacles, as much as he yearns for release, he’s already turned into himself to scour through his internal circuitry and nerves. He fights to retain control of his aching system to find out what Simaris had inadvertently fucked with.

He can feel that his insides had stretched outside his former max capacity, tentacles swirling inside him still brimming with vigor as his legs tremble around them. Against the thrusting tentacles his thighs rub, his feet held in place curling against the membrane. Lorren scours through his settings and compares them to his revert state. “Something wrong, hunter?” Simaris rumbles, the volt feeling him tremble through his tentacles. It reinvigorates Lorren’s search through his system, wanting to not only finally finish but to see what happens when the cephalon feels it as well.

Within him, he finds something the he hadn’t labeled against his saved settings. Curious, he reverts it to the saved settings.

It pulls him back into sensations he almost goes faint, coiling up against penetration and strokes as electricity swarms through his nerves. “Oh fuck!” he cries, clenching hard around the tentacles that coil around each other inside him, arching up against the ones held tight around his aching erection. Lorren voice drips whimpers as he stumbles to find words for himself, meshed between groans and gasps as he cums between the pressing tentacles. Above him, between clenched eyes brought by a swarming finish, he can see Simaris’ hologram flicker and bloom with blue. He’d be grinning if it wasn’t for the waves storming through him, hips trembling around the clenching tentacles as he bucks around it and the held strokes. Lorren counts the space of time after he finally regains control of himself, systems gasping as he counts to ten – then it hits him again.

He mewls against his arms, rocking himself out into another finish around trembling tentacles. “Aaah, nnngh, Simaris. Fucking,” he whimpers, fingers digging against the tentacles still around his wrists. Lorren forgoes trying to make sense of what is happening to him, content with enjoying the directionless sensations as he’s brought to a whimpering mess for a third time by the cephalon. He bucks out his final between and around the trembling tentacles, voice in whimpers and partial groans as his viscous cream spills against his stomach.

Eventually, as his body shakes and trembles, vents wheezing electricity, the tentacles begin to withdraw. Lorren nudges off the tentacles that wrapped around his wrists, lying his arms over his eyes and wheezing breathes. Inside he can feel the tentacles slide out of their relaxing mass, bringing out his juices down against the sanctuary’s fogged membrane. On his stomach he feels his limp member get laid carefully, twitching as the coils at his pseudo knot unwraps. Beneath his arms, Lorren can see the cephalon’s faint projection reform, still blossoming blue pulses as the tentacles retract from his stammering systems. He snickers, kicking up a leg towards Simaris. “How was it for you?” he teases between halting breaths, vents wheezing at his sides and throat.

“That was …” Simaris starts, mulling over his words, “exciting. I can see why you’re willing to take clients.”

“Oh, trust me, it rarely gets half as exciting.” Lorren sighs, looking down over himself to his trembling thighs pressing his freed claspers together. “Damn, that was good, might be a while till I can leave. My legs are shaking.”

“Are you alright, hunter? You’re a mess.”

“Damn right,” he chuckles, hands drifting down towards his limp parts. “I’m fine. It’s just … hooooly shit.”

“Good, good,” a tentacle follows the warframe’s hand, scooping at the spilt cum on Lorren’s stomach. “Would you be interested in what I can gather from your DNA? If I can collect anything.”

“Go for it, and glad to be of service,” Lorren smiles, tentacles carefully cleaning him up.

Eventually, after he finally finds his legs, and cleaned of his energetic mess, Lorren dresses himself to return to the relay, careful to wrap himself as before and not in a suspicious haphazard mess. As he does, he gives Simaris a suggestion – consider synthetic bodies, he has more things to show the ancient cephalon. When he’s drawn back into the relay he keeps his walk slow, careful to not derive suspicion as Simaris returns to his normal duties; and gives him a special dismissal. “Good fortune, hunter, return swiftly, as I await your extended contributions.”

“The cheeky cephalon,” Lorren muses to himself as it calls his own to bring around his ship

On board his own vessel, having already directed his own cephalon to take his ship outside the Kepler belt, Lorren drops upon his bed – limbs spread and exhausted. On a screen Cephalon Rys appears, outlining halo a flutter with confusion. “Are you alright, Lorren?” The volt crosses his arms over his face, face in a stupid grin.

“Yeah, Rys. Just made the best decision in my life; now we can blackmail any shitty client.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lorren spends the next week or so binging old series.
> 
> -+-
> 
> Kudos, comments, and sharing are encouraged!


End file.
